Cursed
by loverfighter
Summary: Set before the film begins. Arthur and his knights meet strange wanderers and find themselves somehow involved with them. Romance and such later to come. Read and enjoy!


Arthur fell to his knees as Lancelot killed the last fighting Saxon. Galahad lay clutching his chest without moving. He had been badly cut in battle and the knights thought he was gone. Arthur muttered a few words under his breath and looked up to the sky. It should not be his time to go. Not now.  
  
The knights were so lost in their grief they did not celebrate the winning against only some of the Saxons. They also failed to notice a young woman wearing a long black cloak galloping rapidly on a horse towards them.  
  
"Hurry, we haven't much time!" she said sharply, alarming the men. "Put him up on my horse!"  
  
They just stared at her as if she was mad.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Do you want him to live or not?" The girl said angrily. Finally Arthur spoke.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She sighed furiously and jumped off her horse. "There is no time for that now, all will be explained later." She picked up Galahad by herself, which was quite a feat for a girl as thin and young looking as she.  
  
"Do not touch him!" yelled Arthur, pulling out his sword. The girl looked upon it, unafraid, and replied mockingly,  
  
"He's already 'dead' so what's the difference to you?"  
  
She pushed the unconscious knight onto her black horse with difficulty and a groan. She hopped on behind him, holding him still, then grabbed the reins and started to leave.  
  
"Do not go anywhere, I will send someone for you" she yelled loudly over her shoulder.  
  
Galahad woke slowly to a burning pain on his chest. His eyes fluttered open, expecting to be on the battlefield, surrounding by many other dead men, but instead he found himself in a forest, with gold strands falling in front of him. As his eyes focused he saw that the gold was a young woman's hair, who was applying a paste to where he was in pain.  
  
"Ah, you're awake. You've been unconscious for nearly half an hour" she said. He was very confused. Last he remembered, a Saxon cut through his armor and into his chest, then falling onto the ground. Now he was in the company of a very pretty girl whom he did not know in the least. He tried to get up and speak, but he could hardly move. He looked down at himself. He was only wearing his pants. There was a deep red slash that the girl was putting a grey purple paste upon.  
  
"Don't worry. Your friends will be arriving soon I think. My father has gone out to speak wit them. My name is Jaedyn, by the way. I assume you're Galahad?"  
  
He tried to say yes but it came out as sort of a grunt. His eyes were starting to go blurry again and he could just make out the girl's lips smiling slightly.  
  
"Pretty deep cut you have. Must have hurt a lot." He nodded a bit and he felt his eyes starting to close. A light slap hit his cheek.  
  
"Don't close your eyes" the Jaedyn girl said with a bit of urgency in her voice, "Just concentrate on what I'm saying alright?"  
  
He half nodded.  
  
"You are a knight of the round table?" It wasn't really a question so much of a statement. "I have heard great tales of Arthur and his knights. Fairy tales. But there's always some truth behind rumors I suppose" she said rather sadly. She took a deep breath and continued. "My father, Ammaeus, Stephen and I are camping in this forest for now. We have only been here a week or so, but it's quite nice. There's a clean stream and plenty of game. I think we are planning to leave for Rome soon. My father says that it is a grand city, a city with beautiful art and passion. I would assume it would be, for the people who created it were great people. I personally love Greece. It is of great thinkers. I was born there, though we did not stay for long. We have lived in Britain mostly. It's nice here, but it gets quite cold" Galahad could tell her conversation was forced but he listened intensely anyways. Finally he could think straight and say a few words.  
  
"Where is my armor?"  
  
"Stephen is mending it."  
  
"Does he know how to?"  
  
"Yes he is very good at it. Ammaeus is making you an herbal tea for you pains. She is good at those sorts of things. And my father is speaking with your friends, which he is good at doing."  
  
Galahad looked at her. Her stunning dark green eyes were set on his cut, and her face had sort of a melancholy expression placed on her pretty features.  
  
"And what are you good at?" he whispered. She laughed very lightly.  
  
"Causing trouble." She looked up at his face for a second, then back down.  
  
"You look too young to be involved in this. Could the Romans not have waiting another few years before putting you to service?"  
  
"I suppose not"  
  
"What are you, 18?"  
  
"17. And you? You look too young to be living as a wanderer."  
  
"I am 15" she said quietly. He paused.  
  
"Do you not encounter trouble, especially with only four of you?"  
  
"My father knows a lot of people. But I know how to protect us quite well and Stephen is becoming a great fighter as well."  
  
Galahad laughed, causing more pain in his chest. "Are you telling me that you can wield a sword and shoot arrows against full grown men? You are not but a young girl!"  
  
Jaedyn stopped applying the paste and looked upon his face with a new look on hers. "I cannot use a bow but I can kill any man who passes me, including you. You, who would be dead without me, should be grateful and non-misogynistic." She paused and stood up. "Your knights are almost here, I can hear the horses. Ammaeus will be here with your drink. Try to keep yourself awake until then" With that she walked away into the parts that his eyes were too blurred to see. 


End file.
